The Prodigal Lover
by Lil' Miss Renesmee
Summary: After ten years, Edward returns to find two letters in his mailbox that will turn his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Return

It had been ten long agonizing years without my one true love. The pain that burnt a permanent hole in my still heart swallowed my heart whole as I drove into the small town of Forks.

It had all been Alice's idea to move back to see the progress Bella was making in her human life. It was such a stupid idea since she could see the future anyway. Alice claimed to see nothing. Carlisle decided to call this investigation a "vacation". I just wanted to turn the car around and drive into the cold, dark night to just remember the good times we had together. Something stopped me though, curiosity maybe? I wasn't sure. I really didn't know what I wanted any more. My life was just one black hole. Life has no meaning when the only one that makes my heart beat, was not with me. We arrived at our old place, the place I was planning to propose to B... her. This house had too many memories of her nestled in every corner. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Edward," Alice called from her car, a yellow Porsche with a black streak down the middle, "please get the mail, if there is any." Muttering under my breath, knowing her sharp ears would hear it I go trudge down to the letter box and check it. To my surprise, there were two letters , both addressed to me.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Letters

I just stood there, staring at the letters, her familiar scrawl on the front of the envelope addressed to me. What would she want with me? I had to find out. I smelt them, to find out which was older. Then, I cautiously opened the first envelope...

_Dearest Edward,_

_It has been a month since you left me for good. I thought even if you never read this, I just had to get it out otherwise I would burst. _

_Right now, the Ice Queen reigns in my heart. Winter rages and terrorizes my once warm heart. Only you hold the keys to the summer, spring and autumn that once existed in this fragile heart of mine. It was like the fresh, green leaves fell and browned, and the flowers died when you left. When you walked out, you took the morning birdsong with you. When you vanished, so did everything that was beautiful and true. The winter is cold and lonely. The moonlight no longer holds the warmth it once held, and the stars dim and no longer twinkle when I look into the night sky. _

_You, the only one that opened my heart to love and all that I once thought impossible, shut it with such a force it feels like it's shut forever; only leaving me forgotten, desolate and empty as before. When you broke my heart, it was like you flung a million puzzle pieces into the deepest, darkest, blue seas at the furthest corners of the earth. The funny thing is, as I scramble to retrieve these pieces and fit them together, only one piece remains to be found. Who knows where it lies? Who knows when it will return?_

_You, who brought life and light, left darkness and death. So, I sing my song heartfelt, the song of a broken heart. So, while I sing I'm waiting, just waiting for someone to fill that hole._

_Yours if you want,_

_Bella_

When I finished, I traced the crinkles in the pages, were her tears fell and imagined my own joining hers on the page.

I hurriedly open the next letter, which was a newer one. Judging by its smell, it was only sent last year. A scent of freesia hit me as I pulled out the fragile piece of green paper. In the corner, a lone blood red freesia was pinned on. I felt my world flip as I read the words,

"_You are invited to..._

_Jacob Black _

_and _

_Isabella Swan's wedding_

_On the 27__th__ of June."_

I sank to the ground and lay there sobbing impossible tears.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Calls

I trudged into the house totally devoid of feeling and hopeless. I smiled ironically, how could I, one of the most powerful beings in the world stop this from happening, when it was the happiness of my love. This is how she would live her life as a human. She must be happy. It was the only thing I could think of to console myself. Alice walked in slowly and put her arms around me. I didn't want to be comforted. All I wanted to be was to be left alone. Nothing more. "You should call her." I look down at Alice trying to read her thoughts but all I heard was some trashy pop song by Madonna. "I think it's a good idea I'll go now." Did I really just say that? What was I thinking? Alice left me and in a second, she was back with the phone. "Just in case you back out.", she said smiling up at me with sad eyes, "Pick up the phone and dial the numbers."

So, I ring the dog's house and after a while, someone picked up, "Hello, Billy Black here." I put on the calmest voice I could and said, "Good Afternoon, Edward Cullen here. May I please speak to Bella." I heard him growl on the other side of the phone. "She doesn't live here anymore, try Charlie's place." Before I got to thank him, he hung up. She doesn't live there _anymore? _What did that mean? I picked up the phone and hurriedly dialled Charlie's place. It didn't take long for the phone to be answered, "Hello, Bella Swan speaking." I took a deep breath and said, "So nice to hear your voice again Bella, Edward Cullen speaking."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Once

"Why, hello Edward, nice to hear from you too." I was shocked this was not typical Bella reaction. Her voice was smooth and unruffled. Her voice flowed and was rich. It was not the voice I would match with a klutz. "Could we meet sometime for dinner? I'd like to talk." I could not believe myself. I just asked her on a date! How was she going to reply? I quickly added, "If you don't want to that's fine." I heard her voice gain, "I would be delighted Edward, how about tonight? At the place we first went for dinner?" I was truly stunned, staggered more like it. When did she get such confidence? "Sure see you there." I only just managed to get those words out of my mouth, then she cut me off, "Actually, how about meet me at our meadow now. It's about four now so, we could set off at about five from there." Wow, she amazes me, "Sure, I'll pick you up in five minutes." "I know you will." she shoots back. I hang up and rush out the door.

When I reached there, she wasn't ready yet. So, I spent a few minutes looking around. One major surprise is that the old truck is gone and a new shiny red BMW convertible stood in its place. Bella, driving fast cars? Then, I also notice Charlie's car isn't around anymore, maybe he retired. After soaking in the surroundings, I step out of the car to knock on her door. Before I get there, she steps out but she is not the Bella I used to know. This Bella was taller, skinnier and more beautiful. I must have been standing there like a love-struck fool. As she drew closer, I fed on her face, devouring her face, exploring every inch of it with my eyes. From her luscious lips and her perfect nose to her soft smooth skin I wanted to touch again. I couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing sunglasses. "Get in my car," she said, breaking my train of thought, "We have a lot of talking to do."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Meadow

When we finally reached there, without a word I go over to the other side, pick up Bella and started to run into the forest towards the meadow. There was no protest. When we got to the meadow, I put her down. "Edward," she whispered my name and it sounded so sweet I wanted her to say it again. She took of her sunglasses and I was staring back at two rich golden eyes.

I had to sit down from all the emotions that were going through me. "Tell me." That was all I managed to say so she sat down next to me and began.

"I was 18 the year Jake asked me to marry him. He insisted we get married as soon as possible. So, we set the date a month from that date. It would have been a small wedding if it even happened at all. The next week, Jake and I were at this very place when Victoria attacked us. Jake managed to chase her away but he was really hurt. The rest of his pack came as soon as they heard the fight but it was too late. Victoria ran off when she smelt the pack. Jake had been seriously wounded. There was no way he would heal. I saw every part of it. She sliced him open and he still fought for me. He hurt her really bad too but she was a vampire. They never die do they? Seth and Quil followed her scent to Charlie's place while the others tried to save Jake. They were once again, too late. Charlie had been sucked dry. So, I left school and hid out at home trying to bury the pain of losing you, Jake and Charlie in such a short time. As I lived as a hermit, little did I know what evil was waiting and watching. One night, a man came to my door asking for some food. It was my anniversary that night. I was depressed. I went into the kitchen after asking him to wait. The next thing I know, he's right behind me and sinking his teeth into my neck. Somehow, Seth bursts in and kills the vampire. I found out later that he was coming round to cheer me up. The pain was unbearable. You know, I called for my angel but he never came."

She stops for a minute and I see the wave of emotion behind her beautiful eyes. It hurt me too. I was curious though, who taught her to be a 'vegetarian'? Before I asked her anything, she continued, "First of all Edward, I'm so sorry for being as rude as I was before. I was really nervous."

I smiled at her, conscious the hint of sadness that lay deep in my eyes, "You didn't sound nervous. In fact, you've totally changed." I glance back up at her and I see the shock reflected in her eyes, "In a good way, of course." I hurriedly add that in but I still saw the confusion and turmoil clouding her face. I had to set it straight. I loved her and still love her. So, I leaned in and softly explored the crevices of her neck with my lips. I slowly trail up her neck and along her jaw line, breathing in her scent and storing it in my memory. 

She relaxed and put her arms round my neck, "Oh Edward, my angel you're finally back here with me. You have no idea how much I longed for you every single day you were away. I love you." I was bursting with joy but I pulled back, "Why did you marry Jake then?" She looked genuinely hurt and distressed, "I was in pain. I needed distractions. When Jake proposed, I confused my feelings with the truth. 10 years is a long time to think about what I've done. Do you still love me Edward, could you ever forgive me?" I needed to wipe the confusion and hurt away. I needed to do it right. I was given one more chance and I was going to grasp it and never let go. I whispered so fiercely that I surprised myself, "I love you for who you were, who you are and who you will become. Through the good times and the bad times no matter what I say or do I will always love you. You are like my only brand of heroin." I smiled at that remembering our first time in the meadow. After staring into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, I finally saw the doubt leaving her face and at that point, I pulled her into a passionate embrace leaving no room between her body and mine.

Then, pulling away from the embrace Bella whispered into my ear, "I don't think there's any need for dinner now." Giggling, something I hadn't done in ages, I replied, "Shhh... Let me drown in your embrace and my happily ever after."


End file.
